Recently, further downsizing of an optical module represented by a camera module to be incorporated in a portable telephone set, a smartphone or the like is attempted. FIG. 1 is a view showing a principle configuration of a cross section of such a conventional optical module 1 as just described.
In the optical module 1 shown in FIG. 1, a sensor 10 is configured from a logic section 11 and a light reception section 12. A circuit for processing pixel data outputted from the light reception section 12 is formed in the logic section 11. It is to be noted that a protrusion shown on the surface of the light reception section 12 represents a pixel, and, while only three protrusions are shown in FIG. 1 for simplified illustration, actually a great number of pixels are formed.
The sensor 10 is flip-chip (Flip Chip) connected at a periphery thereof to a substrate 14 by bumps 13. An opening 14A of the substrate 14 is closed up with an infrared cut filter (IRCF) 15. Further, a retention member 16 for retaining a lens 17 is joined to the substrate 14.
By the configuration described above, light from an image pickup object enters the light reception section 12 through the lens 17 and the infrared ray cut filter 15. Pixel data generated by the pixels of the light reception section 12 is processed by the circuit of the logic section 11 and outputted to the outside.
Since the sensor 10 is flip-chip connected, reduction in size thereof can be anticipated in comparison with an alternative case wherein the sensor 10 is wire-bonded.